


2:35AM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Jongdae just wants to sleep peacefully, Baekhyun has other things in mind and they involve Chanyeol.





	2:35AM

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished beagle line aaaaaaaa i'm literally going in and out of sleep rn hehe but i guess my mind wanted me to stay awake to finish this lamely
> 
> also, lapslock again

jongdae was just supposed to sleep on the same bed as baekhyun to get some needed cuddles but chanyeol was there first and baekhyun has a hand under the latter's shirt, he stopped, not sure whether to interrupt their _bonding_ session.   
  
“i can come back later?” he suggests but not making a move to leave.   
  
“no,” baekhyun detaches himself from chanyeol, a whine emitting from the latter but he just shushed him. “come and join us.”   
  
“i was just here to sleep...” he trails off after he sees chanyeol pout at him.   
  
baekhyun joins in giving him puppy eyes, hugging chanyeol and wiggling, “join us.”   
  
“okay but don't do anything too wild.”   
  
“of course.”   
  
the way baekhyun beamed up at him with a small smirk wasn't a promise to do what jongdae just said. nevertheless, he places himself on chanyeol's side and made him little spoon instead while baekhyun is on the other side. jongdae's face made a home on chanyeol's nape, making the latter curl up when he tries to tickle him using his nose, before he finally tries to fall asleep.   
  
it took until jongdae was already slipping when he felt chanyeol tense under his arm, he was a bit gone when chanyeol started to breathe a bit too fast. he only fully realized what was happening after he heard chanyeol's heavy breathing, periodically gasping then there's baekhyun whispering for him to not make too much noise.   
  
jongdae gulps when chanyeol's ass grinds on his front, the latter's hand covering his own, he hears muffled whimpers and lips smacking softly.   
  
“fuck.” baekhyun curses, “wanna touch you.”   
  
“you are.” chanyeol whispers.   
  
“you know what i mean.”   
  
“but jongdae's sleeping.”   
  
jongdae sighs, fingers tickling chanyeol's stomach, “i'm now awake.”   
  
baekhyun snorts, “good.”   
  
“you weren't being quiet. didn't even try.”   
  
jongdae can't help but snuggle closer to chanyeol, his dick pressing up to chanyeol's ass while he traces a finger around chanyeol's bellybutton.   
  
when baekhyun didn't oblige to chanyeol's desperate 'please, baekhyun's, chanyeol had whimpered quietly for jongdae to do something and the latter kissed his nape before cupping chanyeol's front. humming when chanyeol sighs in relief, hips moving back and forth, “thank you, dae.”   
  
“i'm where whenever baekhyun chooses to be a dick around you.”   
  
“hey—”   
  
chanyeol seemed to stop whatever baekhyun was going to say, kissing him roughly that jongdae can hear muffled groans and tongues leaving mess on each others' mouth. he also wants a kiss but maybe later when he's not currently pulling down chanyeol's shorts and kneading his thigh.   
  
jongdae lets chanyeol roll on his back, baekhyun traps one leg with his own and jongdae does the same. chanyeol doesn't dare touch himself so he squirms until jongdae takes his cock on his hand. he watches as precum trickle out from the tip, making the slide a bit easier, he presses his thumb on it and chanyeol ends up bucking his hips.   
  
“i'm close.” chanyeol whispers, panting.   
  
baekhyun made him come by sucking him off, just a few bobs of his head and chanyeol's biting jongdae's clothed shoulder. he comes down from his high while jongdae adjusts his pajamas and baekhyun went to the bathroom to take care of his own business.   
  
jongdae pushes off chanyeol's sweaty bangs away from forehead before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips, smiling when chanyeol asks for more, they lazily kiss until baekhyun's back and watching them with tired eyes.   
  
“we should sleep for real.” jongdae intertwined his fingers with baekhyun's on chanyeol's stomach.   
  
“you better kiss me in the morning.” baekhyun yawns, face buried in chanyeol's neck.   
  
“after we brush our teeth, yes i will. sleep tight.”   
  
“night.” chanyeol mumbles before his breathing evened out.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
